Te amei ontem Te amo hoje Te amarei sempre
by Mary Martins
Summary: Bella nunca deixará de amar Edward mesmo após sua morte. Ela sempre terá uma parte dele com ela. Seu filho Ian.


_**Te amei ontem. Te amo hoje. Te amarei sempre.**_

Hoje faz cinco anos. Cinco anos que meu único e verdadeiro amor se foi. Edward Cullen.

Estou indo ao cemitério com Alice minha melhor amiga e também irmã de Edward...

"Ainda estou sentindo tanta falta dele. Por que ele teve que morrer?" Eu disse entre soluços.

"Shiii... Eu também estou sentindo falta dele." Alice estacionou o carro em frente ao cemitério. "Edward morreu salvando duas vidas o quão lindo isso pode ser? Ele se foi por alguém. Só pense nisso ok."

Lembranças do último dia em que vi aqueles olhos verdes brilhando vieram em minha mente...

***FLASHBACK***

"_E então Bella, nosso casamento vai ser no próximo mês. Não vejo à hora de te ver de branco no altar..." Falou Edward. Estávamos deitados em minha cama. Era fim de semana. Eu não precisaria dar aula e Edward estava de folga então passaríamos o dia juntos. No próximo mês seria nosso casamento. Moraríamos juntos em um apartamento no centro de Seattle. Conheci Edward no ensino médio, dois meses após nos conhecermos nos tornamos namorados e nunca mais nos desgrudamos. Edward agora tem 27 anos e é médico. Eu tenho 27 e sou professora._

"_E eu não vejo à hora de nos mudarmos. Termos filhos. Netos..." Disse olhando aqueles belos olhos verdes. Os olhos que eu tanto amava._

"_Já está pensando em netos futura Sra. Cullen?" E então ele me beijou. Foi um beijo calmo, lento. Naquele beijo eu pude sentir o quanto ele me amava. _

"_Amor vou ao banco em 30 minutos eu volto." _

"_Ok." E então ele se foi._

_Passou-se 1 hora e nada do Edward. Já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Às vezes é só brincadeira do Edward do jeito que ele é... Vive pregando peças na gente..._

_Meu celular começou a vibrar era Charlie... Estranho ele nunca me liga quando está no trabalho, ou seja, na delegacia. Ele é policial._

"_Alô pai."_

"_Bells o Edward..." começou ele com cautela "Um carro estava vindo em alta velocidade e ia acertar em cheio uma mulher e uma menininha então Edward as empurrou, mas não deu tempo para que ele saísse da frente do carro e ele foi atropelado-"_

"_OH MEU DEUS! Ele está bem?" Se passaram acho que minutos e Charlie não respondia._

"_Bells ele..." Disse Charlie ele parecia que estava chorando por que Charlie choraria? OH MEU DEUS! NÃO!_

"_Ele morreu Bells..." _

***FIM DO FLASHBACK***

Alguns dias depois que Edward se foi eu descobri que estava grávida de um mês e meio. De inicio claro, eu não conseguia me imaginar criando uma criança sem um pai, sem Edward. Mas depois eu escolhi ser forte. Eu teria uma parte de Edward para sempre comigo.

Ian nasceu com os olhos do pai e com meus cabelos cor de chocolate. Ele era lindo. Dentro de alguns meses ele irá completar cinco anos. Meu pequeno homem. Ian está na casa das avós agora.

Alice entrou comigo no cemitério, mas logo se foi, ela tinha um bebê recém-nascido e tinha que cuidar dele. Mais tarde ela viria de novo no cemitério com Jasper seu marido e com os pais de Edward, Esme e Carlisle. Eu quis vim sozinha para poder conversar com Edward. Eu sei é estranho, mas eu gosto.

Sentei-me ao lado da lápide de Edward. E comecei... "Olá meu amor, você não sabe o quanto sinto sua falta. No dia em que você se foi, uma ferida se abriu em meu peito. Oh Edward Ian a cada dia que passa me lembra mais você. Tanto na aparência como na personalidade. Desculpe-me se estou vindo menos aqui, mas é que quando não estou no trabalho, estou cuidando de Ian. Ontem Ian me perguntou por que não tinha papai." Senti as lágrimas escorrendo livremente sobre meu rosto. "Eu disse a ele que ele tem um papai sim, mas que ele está no céu. Dei a ele uma foto sua e ele perguntou se nunca o veria. Eu disse que sim, um dia. Falei a ele que você o ama muito. Ontem à noite quando estava passando em frente à porta de seu quarto ele estava conversando com sua foto meu amor, ele dizia que te amava. Ele rezou e depois dormiu abraçado com sua foto. Edward todas as noites lembro-me dos nossos momentos juntos... De quando você me pediu em namoro... da nossa primeira vez... das festas no clube de Jasper... Do dia em que você me pediu em casamento... Das brincadeiras que você fazia... E da última vez que eu te vi... Sinto falta do seu bom humor, das suas caricias. Sinto falta de escutar você dizer '**Eu te amo minha Bella'. **O que me dói é saber que não me despedi de você. A última coisa que te disse foi um '**ok'** se eu soubesse que aquela seria a última vez..." Já estava soluçando "Edward eu serei forte e criarei nosso menino, ele será um bom homem como você era... Alice também sente sua falta. Como todos nós sentimos... Seu irmão Emmett está muito alegre... Ele e Rosalie tiveram gêmeos... Amanhã terá um almoço em família e você não vai estar lá então não vai ser tão legal. Eu sei que eu deveria seguir em frente, arranjar um homem, como diz Alice, Mas não dá e sabe por que Edward? Por que você foi e sempre será o único que terá meu coração_. _Meu único amor...pa..para sempre..." Disse entre soluços. " Agora tenho que ir. Lembra do que agente dizia um para o outro? Te amei ontem. Te amo hoje. Te amarei sempre." Me levantei do chão. "Tchau meu amor."

Fui para casa eu me sentia melhor. Conversar com Edward me fazia bem... Eu sei que ele estaria do meu lado...para sempre.

Pessoal eu queria escrever algo bom e maior mas veio essa idéia e acabou ficando assim. Sorry! Vou fazer uma long fic depois bju :)


End file.
